<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Language by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627990">Love Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Zuko &amp; Sokka &amp; Aang separately (headcannons) with a super affectionate s/o who is always hugging and kissing on them and is always telling them how cute they are</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Zuko:</b>
</h2><p>If I have to pinpoint Zuko’s primary love language I’m debating between ‘Acts of Service’ or ‘Quality Time’. Through his upbringing Zuko has always believed in actions over words believing that through action he could regain his honour and his father’s love. However, through the series he learns that the silent pillar of his love has always been his uncle, who stood by him no matter what and abandoned his luxurious comforts to tag along on Zuko’s mission. It is this silent love that Zuko returns to his uncle when he asks for forgiveness by sitting at his uncle’s bedside waiting until Iroh awakens. </p>
<ul>
<li>As someone from a culture that didn’t allow for much physical affection having a s/o that does expresses themselves in such a way throws Zuko off at first. </li>
<li>He wouldn’t know what to do, not with his s/o and neither with himself. How to react, if he should return it, if it is expected. </li>
<li>In the beginning he would be super awkward and shy, especially so when the PDA also goes outside of the private sphere and into public. </li>
<li>Would still grow rigid and red-faced if it happened in public or when Zuko is caught of guard. Never really grows used to it. </li>
<li>He understands the gesture, though. He understands that this is how his s/o expresses their love and he appreciates it. </li>
<li>After a while he would even start to worry if his s/o doesn’t. </li>
<li>A key for this relationship to work, however is that the affectionate s/o also understands Zuko’s love language and needs. They will have to respect that for Zuko affection and love isn’t all about the physical gesture and that it can tire him out. </li>
<li>Being called ‘cute’, however. Zuko isn’t entirely sure how he wants to take that. </li>
<li>On bad days when he already feels ridiculed by the world Zuko can snap if it all gets a little too overwhelming. </li>
<li>“I. Am. Not. Cute.” </li>
<li>He will apologise for it immediately after, then dismiss himself saying that he needs some time alone. </li>
<li>After all he is an introvert who needs his time to replenish his energy and despite his love for his s/o the constant PDA does wear him out a little. </li>
<li>He will return soon enough, together with something he knows that will makes the s/o happy and apologise for his bad mood earlier. </li>
<li>Just lounging around with the s/o in his arms is his favourite way to spent time with the s/o, though. Quality time and physical touch, both in one go. </li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Aang: </b>
</h2><p>Aang’s primary love language would be ‘Acts of Service’. He would want to support his loved ones as much as possible through everything, the small and the big. It is in Aang’s self-sacrificing nature to do so, his big heart and selflessness taught by the nomads teach him such. However, on a personal level Aang’s second love language would be physical touch, as shown when he confessed to Katara. When Aang doesn’t know how to express himself, or when the emotion grows too big to handle Aang’s second instinct is to express himself through physical means such as a kiss, or a hug. </p>
<ul>
<li>At first he would be taken aback by the boldness of his s/o’s affections. Being a bit more shy in his own expressions it would certainly surprise him at first that someone throws it out so openly. </li>
<li>After a while he will settle down, however. Once he understands that this is s/o’s love language he will grow to appreciate it, returning it where he sees fit. </li>
<li>Though if his s/o’s were to cuddle him in public he would grow a little shy and overwhelmed since he is rather big in carrying out his avatar duties which also means maintaining an impartial image. </li>
<li>When his s/o calls him ‘cute’ for the first time he will be just as taken aback at first, wondering what exactly ‘cute’ refers to. </li>
<li>After that he will just embrace it, learning to love it as another expression of love from his s/o. </li>
<li>The s/o will be the only one who can call Aang ‘cute’, though and hopefully it only happens in private at large, or at most nowhere near any public performances. </li>
<li>His favourite way to spend time with his s/o is anywhere private where he and his s/o can express themselves freely without a care in the world. </li>
<li>Aang would put an effort to return the amount of physical affection that his s/o gives him, making sure not to leave without at least a hug or a kiss. </li>
<li>When he has to leave his s/o for longer periods of time he will be sure to leave something of his behind for s/o to cuddle instead, be it a simple shirt or a blanket. </li>
<li>When Aang returns he also makes sure to greet the s/o first with a hug or a kiss, relieved that he has returned once more and that the s/o is still around despite his busy life. </li>
<li>Sometimes, when everything is overwhelming him again he will ask his s/o to keep quiet and just embrace him for a while. He needs the comfort to go on again. </li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
</h2><p>The only one of the three whose (first) love language would be ‘Physical Touch’. Sokka expresses himself physically, letting his loved ones know that he is there for them through a hug, a fist bump, or similar. For a secondary love language I Imagine ‘Quality Time’ for Sokka as he seems to appreciates the time he gets to spent with his loved ones the most and seems to grow through that. </p>
<ul>
<li>He wouldn’t mind a s/o that is super affectionate. In fact, he would understand it wholly and be elated to have a s/o whose primary love language is the same as his for it is one he understands intimately on a conscious and subconscious level. </li>
<li>Though he keeps himself reserved when in public, not wanting to suffer the teases of his friends of the ‘Gaang’.</li>
<li>If his s/o is persistent in PDA Sokka will eventually adopt a ‘don’t care’ attitude and flaunt around his love and affection for his s/o, much to the disgust of his friends. </li>
<li>Expect a lot of cheesy lines as well with him whenever the s/o calls him cute. </li>
<li>“No, you’re cuter my ooliewoolie–” </li>
<li>Sokka will have no trouble returning all of the physical affection to his s/o, the two of them will be walking on the same beat. </li>
<li>Will drop all of his work and forget about it if his s/o comes in for a cuddlefest. </li>
<li>Unless he is really close to a breakthrough, that is really the only time he rather not get disturbed, but which is also the time he is near impossible to disturb as well. </li>
<li>If he gets his breakthrough, though. His s/o can expect all the hugs and kisses then. </li>
<li>Will spontaneously kiss his s/o with an ‘Eureka’ moment.</li>
<li>If his s/o is the one who brought him to that breakthrough Sokka will even spin s/o around wildly while hugging and planting all the kisses. </li>
<li>Practically glued to his s/o whenever he has some free time. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>